


Naruto Drabbles

by Midori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Drabbles

Tolerant

They were obviously so madly in love. They did everything together, always. It was like Sasuke had never left. He was like the boy she always wanted to make him be, the boy he would have been if not for the massacre. They were polar opposites and often brought out the worst in each other, but you could see them trying to strive to be their best for the other as well. Her tolerance wasn’t stretched by the fact they were gay, that couldn’t have phased her one way or the other. Her tolerance was pushed because that was supposed to be _her_ laughing with him. She used to think she’d always be with Sasuke; then she changed to Naruto. Now she couldn’t care less, so long as they’d stop the nonsense and pick _her._

 **Tartle - Naruto  
** It happened every time, no matter who he was with. Was he really nothing special? No one worth of notice? Someone who simply blended into the background, easily hidden behind the more interesting and loud personalities? He was a quiet and calm soul, so he didn’t want to be the center of attention; that didn’t mean he was relinquishing the desire for _all_ attention however.

Despite the lack of a wild nature and booming voice like his peers, he still thought he was noticeable. Why was that? Well, because his clothes, for instance, were in a different style to everyone else’s and the way he spoke was special to himself. Or perhaps it wasn’t. Because his family was similar, almost identical to him. So was he not as special as he thought then... 

Ever since he was a kid, it had happened. Teachers forgot who he was. If that wasn’t bad enough, his own friends forgot him often enough. It was as if he only existed in the world of his family and that of his teammates. 

No matter the time or day, when he’d last seen whoever he was talking to, or even what he wore. It was always the same _every god damned time_.

“Um, this is...”  
“You guys have met before, right?”  
“Hey Naruto, Sakura, uh, everyone!”

“Hi Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, um...”

It was worse when it happened in a short amount of time. He wasn’t hot blooded, but it did make him itch and his ears felt as though they were on fire.

“This is Team Kurenai, led by Kurenai. The team includes Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata and... And... Um...”

There was always that awkward moment. Feelings could never truly be recovered from the obvious blunder and his bugs chattered angrily whenever it happened.

“My name is Shino Aburame. I’ll do my best so you don’t forget me.”

**Mamihlapinatapei - Naruto**

When they were six, they were in the same class. Their parents were friends; well, that was probably a severe overstatement. Her parents were the richest family in town, influential throughout the entire nation (the only reason they continued to stay in such a small and dull town was the fact that the home had been in the family for uncounted generations). His father was the town’s mayor who many were convinced was going to become president, despite Minato’s denial that’d he’d rather be anywhere rather than the peaceful village; his mother was technically unemployed, though the amount of community events she organised and volunteer work she did, she might as well have been working four jobs. While their parents associated with each other for obvious reasons, the families were never particularly close. However, they grew up together. They spent most of their weekends with each other and were practically inseparable all the way up until high school. 

It was then that things started to change. He had always been the bright childish one, friends with everyone and always thinking with his heart. People said he was the sun; that always meant she was like the moon. She’d always been a cute kid but she seemed to become more beautiful with each and every passing year. She was ‘mysterious’ (outsider talk - she was as plain as a book to anyone who actually knew her), talented at everything and anything and always used logic as her guiding force. 

They were as opposite as they could have possibly been, but that didn’t change how he felt. He’d told her the truth once; how he wanted to date her and buy her gifts and go with her to graduation and buy an apartment in the city together and eventually settle down, marry and have two kids and a cat together. She hadn’t said anything, but he knew what all the emotions swirling in her eyes meant. Eventually, he tried to move on - he ignored Hinata (it wasn’t fair to date a girl who was obviously in love with him when he was bound to break up with her eventually, he never dealt well with emotional baggage after all); instead he hounded Sakura, who was never the slightest bit interested in him. 

Time passed, yet Sasuke still gave him those looks. Looks of longing they both shared, mixed with their reluctant feelings. If only her father wasn’t so... So _Fugaku. ‘_ Perhaps one day’, he thought without much hope, watching as she turned down yet another admirer, watching as she continued to give up hope and become colder to everyone, even himself. Sighing, he plastered on a smile, ready to fool everyone and say everything was more than fine just as he did every single goddamn day.  

**“Teach Me”** **\- Naruto**

“Teach me!”  
“Not now Sasuke-”  
“You always say that! ‘Not now, Sasuke. Later Sasuke.’ When niisan? I’m tired of waiting! I wanna become strong and awesome like you!”  
“Sasuke-”

“Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

Despite trying to protest, Sasuke ran off. No doubt he was crying. Itachi sighed; what he wouldn’t give to be able to see life from the eyes of a child again. 

He didn’t want to teach his brother to use shuriken or kunai or any jutsus or any skills whatsoever. The longer he took to learn those things, the longer he would stay with pale hands, ones that hadn’t been stained with his own elder brother’s blood. If he had his way, he’d teach Sasuke the value of things that he himself was never going to have: peace, a stable home, family, friendships, the ability to be true to both yourself and to others...

At merely sixteen, Sasuke had become a beautiful young man. However, he’d also let his rage and vengeance blind him, making him foolish. Itachi closed his eyes, a grimace marring his face; that same foolishness held so tightly to him was about to make him kill his brother (though he’d never know Itachi was going to throw the match, never know his brother was practically blind barely able to see the man his baby brother was becoming). He wished everything could have been different. He wondered if he could have ever done things differently 24/7. He could have stayed in the village, the elders would have covered for him, merely to stop him from saying anything against them (though he had no doubts they would have disposed of both him and Sasuke sooner or later). He could have taken Sasuke with him (sometimes he thought he should have just left before the massacre, though he knew he would have had to drag Sasuke kicking and screaming and who was he to deny him of the family that he was soon going to kill?). 

He’d come close to death on more than one occasion, but this time he felt as though his clock had truly broken, smashed into irreparable pieces rather than just running out of batteries. Smiling as he died, he hoped, prayed desperately that at the very least, he had taught Sasuke to learn from his mistakes.


End file.
